Bionic War
by darrylnewman99
Summary: Douglas has Kidnapped Leo and have implanted him with bionics. This time the Triton app was put onto his chip and once its activated no one will be able to stop him. That can only mean one thing... Yep an all out Bionic War between the siblings,Will they stand a chance against Leo's Bionics ?
1. Characters

Characters

Adam

Bree

Chase

Leo

Davenport

Tasha

Victor Krane

Douglas

Principal Perry

Janelle


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Punuaction,Grammar and some Spelling will be incorrect)

Enjoy :)

Leo's POV

Man what a day I mean everything was fine untill Perry gave me a detention for the most stupidest reason ever. For Missing school because my cousin was getting married and she lives in Chicago. If Adam,Bree and Chase were here today they would have probably got a detention also. Lucky for them a mission came up right as we were leaving for school. Thats so not fair When a mission comes up none of them have to attend school afterwards. Why cant I be bionic ? I keep telling Big D that I could handle a bionic chip but he has shut me down everytime. But another thing if I ever did become Bionic Adam,Bree and Chase would just probably just hate me becuase who needs their Little Brother interfering with their Missions and always trying to copy them. I will probably stay normal forever.

As I continue to walk down the street with one earbud in someone jumps in front of me scaring the crap out of me. Cant tell who it is so instead of seeing who it was I just run away screaming untill the person catches up with me and puts their hand over my mouth.

"Fighting will only make it worse" I hear the person say but I dont listen then all of sudden a sharp needle was injected into my arm and everything goes black.

Around the same time that Leo was being kidnapped,Adam Bree Chase and Davenport had just arrived home from Lunch and a quick stop at Coldstone for Ice cream.

"Oh Crap" Chase said as he just realised that they didnt invite Leo for Ice cream

"What's Wrong?" Bree asked

"We forgot to Invite Leo to go with us for Ice Cream" Chase said

Everyone then had that oh crap look on their face

"He is going to be so mad at us" Adam said

"Not just mad super mad" Davenport said throwing his empty Ice Cream container in the trash

"We should go talk to him to make sure he's ok" Chase sugguested as they all search though the house to find Leo

"He's not here" Chase said

"Thats weird Leo always calls and says he will be home late" Davenport said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Leo's number but all he got was his voicemail five times in a row

_**Please Leave a Message for...Leo Dooley**_

"This is not good I think Leo could be in trouble" Davenport said pacing around the room "We have to go find him come on" he then made hand motions meaning for his kids to follow him back out to the car and find their brother.

Leo's POV

I wake up to a blinding Light right in my face, A massiave headache and blurred vision. Then I hear someone's voice say "Look whos awake". That voice was familar who was it i kept asking then I realised it was My Evil Uncle Douglas.

"Douglas!" I yell "Where am i, what have you done to me?"

"relax Leo your safe with me" Douglas said

"Yeah sure,now what did u do to me!" Leo screamed

"Wow for someone who just got Bionics you dont seem to happy" Douglas said

"Did u just say that I was bionic?" Leo asked

"Yep while you were knocked out I Implanted a bionic Chip in your neck"

"Wait you hate me why would you of all people give me bionics?" Leo asked confused

"To get back at my Brother for Stealing Adam,Bree and Chase away from me duh" Douglas said

"You must be dreaming because there is no way I would betray my family and Join your side" Leo said "I am a good person not evil"

"I beg to differ" Douglas said "On your chip I installed the Trition App to make you do whatever I want and you wont be to break out of it like your siblings did.

Leo then gave douglas the I cant beileve you look

"Would you like to know your abilites?" Douglas asked

"Sure" Leo said in a snappy tone

"You can Geoleap,you have Electicral Generation ,Ice Vision,Invisiblity,Super Smarts,Super strenght,force field,,moelcuar kinesis,magentism and also you can turn into Zayden the monster whos not afraid of anything.

"Wow I have so many ablities,I cant wait to tell Adam,Bree and Chase" Leo said

"Uh you might not want to do that" Douglas said

"Why not?" Leo said

"Becuase they are just going to hate you becuase your always trying to copy them and If you blow this whole Mission then all I have to do is this" douglas said as he pulled out a little remote with a big red button on it

"What's that for?" Leo asked nervously

"This is my Bionic Chip self destruct remote,all I have to do is push this button and it makes your chip explode and you will die inculding everyone around you"

Leo gave another I cant believe your doing this look

"Well you better get home Leo its a school night and your family probably worried sick" Douglas said "Be here tommmrow after school so we can start your training so you can be ready for your big mission"

With that Leo got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Also since you just got your chip your body will start adjusting to it and your going to be in serious pain for the next few days and Mood changes".

"Mood Changes?" Leo asked

"Yep you might be happy one minute and sad the next or angry"

Leo looked at Douglas and walked out the Door.

Leo's POV

OMG what am I going to do? Douglas is turning me evil and I dont want to hurt my family but if I tell anyone then I could put everybody else at risk of being Killed. I finally have Bionics but I am using them for the wrong purpose. So either way I am hurting my family from my trition app or if I tell them about my bionics. Could this day get any worse?

Right when Leo said that it started to thunderstorm

"It got worse"

Leo then continued his journey home though the Heavy downpours of rain.

The End

**(I am sorry about this chapter I have changed it like five times and it still didnt come out as good as I wanted it to.)**

**Thats why I didnt post it yesterday as Planned.**

**Chapter 2 will be better,Look for it in the next few days**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Punuaction,Grammar and some Spelling will be incorrect)

Donalds' POV

Its now 7:30 and still no Sign of Leo anywhere. I can tell everyone is worried by their expressions. As for me well I just as worried as my family is but I have to stay calm. Any second Leo will walk though the front door.

Then The front door to the Davenport house opened and Leo walked in

"LEO !" everyone screamed as they run towards to give him a hug

"We were so worried WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I asked him

_**1st Mood Change-Sarcastic/Angry**_

"Out" Leo said

"Out?" I questioned

"Yes O-U-T Out" Leo said "What part didnt you understand? The O the U or the T? "

"Ok first off you dont talk to me any kind of way and second if your were O-U-T Out then common sense would have told you to Call!" Donald said

"Why should I have to Call Its not like you care about me anyway" Leo said as he stormed upstairs to his room

"Leo get back here you dont walk off when someone is talking to you" Donald said

Leo didnt Listen and he contuined to walk upstairs to his room then Donald

"Ok if you dont want listen then your Grounded for a Month!" Donald yelled

Leo then turned around and stood at the top of the staircase and Yelled

"GO AHEAD AND GROUND ME SEE IF I CARE" Leo yelled as walked away and slammed his room door closed.

Adam Bree and Chase stood Shocked about what Just happened with Leo

"What has gotten into him?" Donald said as sat down on the couch

"Dont worry Mr. Davenport I will go talk to him" Chase said

"No let Tasha deal with him" Donald said

"But Mr. Davenp..." Chase said but was cut off

"No I mean it I dont want you Adam or Bree going to talk to Leo got It" Donald said pointing to his kids

"Yeah we got it" They all said

"Good" Donald said "Well you better get off to bed its a school night"

With that the three bionic kids headed down to the lab for bed.

Meanwhille Leo was in his bedroom bathroom crying his eyes out

"OMG its already starting I cant beileve I disrespected Big D he's never going to forgive me" Leo said

He contuined to cry in the bathroom when felt his body shut down and he passed out on the bathroom floor.

5 Minutes Later

Leo woke up and he felt super sick to his stomach but before he could reach the toliet he vomited all the floor. He then pulled out his phone and dialed Douglas Number

**Douglas: Hello?**

**Leo: Douglas its Leo You never told me that I would Pass out all of sudden for five minutes**

**Douglas: Oh Yeah I forgot to tell you that**

**Leo: Well Next time A heads up would be very appericated **

**Douglas: Understood,Your Family Doesnt know your bionic do they ?**

**Leo: No but my Mood changes are in effect**

**Douglas: Really that fast?**

**Leo: Yeah I was being Sacrastic and Angry towards Big D**

**Douglas: what did u say to him?**

**Leo: He asked me where I had been and I said Out and he said Out? then I said Yeah O-U-T what part didnt you understand and yeah thats what happened.**

**Douglas: Wow any other side affects your having that i should know of?**

right then Tasha knocked on Leo's Door to his bathroom

"Leo?"

**Leo: Go to go **

**Leo then hung up the phone and proceeded to Open his bathroom door.**

Chapter 3 will consit of

*Leo and Tasha's Talk

*Leo's First Training

*Leo and Janelle hanging out

Please Review


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Punuaction, Grammar and some Spelling will be incorrect)

Sorry for the delay on this chapter as you can see its Very long so hopefully that will make up for it.

Enjoy

_**Previously on Lab rats **_

_**Leo: He asked me where I had been and I said out and he said out? Then I said Yeah O-U-T what part didn't you understand and yeah that's what happened.**_

_**Douglas: Wow any other side effects you're having that i should know of?**_

_**Right then Tasha knocked on Leo's Door to his bathroom **_

_**"Leo?" **_

_**Leo: Go to go **_

_**Leo then hung up the phone **_

"Mom can you come back in like an hour?" Leo asked "I need to take a shower"

"Ok but we really need to talk" Tasha said

"Ok" Leo said

Leo's POV

_**Man that was a close one. I want to tell everyone about my bionics but like I mentioned earlier I be putting my whole family at risk of being killed. Because I know my mom she will start questioning me about my horrible behavior and My Lying skills are not the best in the world. So she would know instantly when I'm lying to her. Maybe she doesn't know about me disrespecting Big D and My grounding for a month. Who knows? I also have another problem Adam, Bree and Chase. They must know something is up with me because I have never snapped at Big D NEVER! So they're probably worried too and would start to interrogate me just like Mom would. To make sure this doesn't happen I need to avoid them at all costs. Leave early for school, when class is over be the first one out, Eat lunch in the bathroom and when it comes time for dismissal just do the same thing I do when class is out. Well its 10:30 time to catch some Z's before Mom comes back up. Good Night Thoughts **_

6:00 AM the following Day Leo's POV

_**Its 6:00 AM and everyone is still asleep in their beds/capsules. Perfect now is the time to get out the house before anyone notices and trys to questions me. But this morning was not my morning because I remember bumping into the wall like 5 times. Also being sick to my stomach and having a massive migraine just made it worst on top of all of it. This must be the Sick part of my bionic chip adjusting to my body. Luckily by the time I made it downstairs to the living room my nausea calmed down. But right when I turned the front door knob the elevator had come up to the living room then I noticed that Adam and Chase were stepping out and what did I do? Run of course before they notice me. When I was far enough I Geo leaped to school. Now I know what everyone is thinking "Someone is going to see you using your bionics". Incorrect no one is going to see me because I'll just activate my invisibility so one will suspect a thing. But there was one problem my bionics weren't working at all, Douglas probably didn't activate them since my chip is still trying to adjust to my body and I haven't had any training yet. Well that just stinks who wants to walks when they can be invisible and Geo leap? **_

Leo continued his journey to school.

Chase's POV

Well that was just weird. It looked like someone was leaving the house as Adam and I came up in the elevator. Instead of trying to investigate I just went into the kitchen and poured some cereal and Milk in a bowl, Adam did the same thing.

"Hey Adam" Chase said

"Yes Chase?" Adam asked

"Was it me or was someone leaving out the door when the elevator came up to this floor?" Chase asked

"How should I know, I was still half sleep in the elevator" Adam said shoving Cereal in his mouth

"Maybe it was Leo" Chase said  
"Leo?" Adam asked before laughing "Since when does Leo wake up earlier than he has to for school?"

"Well think about it he's been very distant to all of us since that incident he had with Mr. Davenport "Chase said

"You know what Chase your right he has been distant with us since that night" Adam said

"Of course I'm right I'm a genius" Chase said gloating

*_**Mocking Chase "**_I'm a genius, I'm a genius"

"Was Chase gloating about being a Genius Again?" Bree asked she came into the kitchen from the Lab

"Yep" Adam said

"Why am I not surprised" Bree said as she grabbed an Apple from the fruit basket "So what were you two talking about?"

"Leo" Chase said

"Is it how he's been so distant between us since that night?" Bree asked

"Bingo" Chase said

"Chase were not playing bingo" Adam said

"Yes I know that...Never Mind" Chase said

"What are we going to do about Leo?" Bree asked

"We could always ask him what's wrong." Chase suggested

"Really I could have came up with that and you're the super genius" Adam said

"You got a better Idea Einstein?" Chase asked

"Yeah I do" Adam said "We just have to Kidnap Leo and force him to tell us what's wrong"

"That's like the same extract thing I just said" Chase said a little annoyed

"No we Kidnap him if we just talk to him he's just going to avoid talking to us and run away" Adam said

"I doubt that" Bree said  
"Ok well if he runs away from us then don't blame me" Adam said

"We won't" Chase said

_**As the three continued chatting in the kitchen Donald and Tasha emerged from the stairs and headed to the kitchen. After exchanging Good Mornings the Bionic Siblings headed back down to the lab to get ready for School. **_

_**Upstairs with Donald and Tasha **_

_**Donald and Tasha were sitting down at the Island Counter sipping on Coffee. Donald looked like he hadn't got any sleep last night as his eyes were a little bloodshot. He didn't seem to talk too much since He and Leo had that fight. Donald would admit that Leo can be a pain at times but he was his Son and he loved him. Donald always liked bonding with Leo when he had the chance or fixing what Mess he's got himself into. He missed hanging out with Leo but was still furious with him for being disrespectful. Usually by now Leo would have apologized and everything would be fine but he hasn't. Why? Donald kept thinking inside his head about Leo and was worried about him also but he was still mad at him. Something wasn't right. Was it something he did? What is Leo hiding?**_

"Donald are you okay?" Tasha asked

"I'm fine" Donald said

"Are you sure because it looks like you have something on your mind" Tasha said

"Nope everything is perfectly fine" Donald said

**LIAR! EVERYTHING IS NOT ALL RIGHT! **

"Ok well I better go get ready for my shift that starts at 7:00" Tasha said

"Ok honey" Donald said as he kissed his Wife

"I Love you" Donald said

"I Love you too" Tasha said

_**Leo at School**_

When I finally arrived at school Janelle was waiting for me by my locker. That's weird ever since the basketball game she's been avoiding me like before but I did save her from being hit by a rocket. But what made her want to talk to me again from getting pudding in her hair and Kitty Litter (_**"The Fancy kind that clumps")**_

"Hey Leo" Janelle said

"Hey Janelle" Leo said "I'm surprised you started talking to me again"

"Yeah well I starting thinking that what happened to me that night of the basketball game was not your fault and you're not bad luck" Janelle said

"Well I'm glad you're not mad anymore" Leo said "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if wanted to hang out after school" Janelle said

"Yeah I can hang out but not until 5 is it ok?" Leo asked

"That's totally fine with me so what do want to do?" Janelle asked

"We can go see a movie and then have Dinner" Leo suggested

"Sounds like fun" Janelle said

"Great" Leo said

Then at that time Adam Bree and Chase entered through the front doors of the school

"I got to go" Leo said "If my siblings ask have you seen me can you tell them that you haven't?"

"Yeah I can do that" Janelle said

Leo then kissed Janelle on the cheeks before running off saying

"You rock"

_**Janelle smiled as Leo ran off to other part of the school. She missed him a lot even if Leo gets her in predicaments at times. He meant no harm. **_

"Hey Janelle have you seen Leo?" Chase asked

"Leo, nope haven't seen him" Janelle said

"Thanks anyway" Chase said

Adam, Bree and Chase then ran off trying to find Leo before school started.

Leo's POV

_**Well its 3:00 this means that students at Mission Creek High have been released for the day. Speaking of school my day was long I mean I was able to avoid Adam Bree and Chase all day but when Lunch came by Adam came into the bathroom but luckily I was in a stall so he didn't know who was in it. Since I shared my last class with Bree and Chase I made sure I was the first one out to make sure that Bree couldn't super speed in front of me (Like she could because we were in school). Today is my first ever training to help control my bionics but I rather it be with Big D instead of Douglas but he's probably still furious with me from that night. Then it's off to the movies with my Love Janelle. Oh Janelle she's the funniest, smartest and prettiest girl I know. Girls like Janelle only come once in a lifetime so I can't let her leave my side.**_

Training 3:15-4:45

I reached Douglas's house at 3:15, let the fun begin (**JK)**

"Leo you made it" Douglas said

"Yep Leo Dooley is here for training" Leo said

"Alright before we get started let me just activate your bionics" Douglas said typing in codes on an IPad then Leo heard a beep meaning his bionics have just turned on

"Alright let's start off with Geo leaping" Douglas said "I want you to Geo leap to the other side of the room "

"Ok" Leo said as he thought of being on the other side of the room he was then teleported to the other side

"Excellent now go back to where you were standing before" Douglas said

Leo then Geo leaped back to the other side with no problems

"Not bad Dooley not bad" Douglas said

"Yeah thanks" Leo said

"Ok for the next ten minutes I would like you to practice Geo leaping around the lab I have to update your chip" Douglas said

_**Leo practiced his Geo leaping for ten minutes and did not have a single problem. **_

"Alright now I would like to focus on your Lighting fingers, Invisibility and some other abilities" Douglas said

"Other abilities?" Leo asked

"Yep,test your arm out like you're throwing a ball" Douglas said

"Ok" Leo said as he formed his arm to make it look like he was throwing a ball and fire in ball form came out

"Ok what did u do?" Leo asked

"Just added a new ability called Pyrokinesis where you can throw fireballs from your hands" Douglas said

"Wow anything else?" Leo asked

"Actually yes you have super strength; you can form an electrical cage to trap people, Super durability and some hidden abilities that I cant tell you about"

"Fine with me" "What's the next thing for my training?"

"Let's work with your lighting fingers"

"Ok what do I aim it at?"

"At these robots"

"What robots?"

"These"

Douglas then pushed a button on his tablet which revealed 5 medium sized robots from a cage

"All you have to do is…"

"I know what to do!" Leo yelled

Douglas backed off and Let Leo do his thing

_**5 Minutes Later **_

"Excellent work Dooley" Douglas said

"Thanks" Leo said

"Ok last thing for today's training is your Invisibility" Douglas said

"All you do is say _**Activate Invisibility **__and poof your invisible, try it out"_

"ok here we go, _**Activate Invisibility**_" Leo said and he then became Invisible

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Leo said "But how do I deactivate it?"

"Just say _**Deactivate Invisibility**_" Douglas said

"_**Deactivate Invisibility" **_Leo said

"Well that's all I had planned for Todays Training you have one tomorrow morning before school and one after school then that's when we strike

"But that's only 3 training sessions" Leo said

"Yeah don't worry you'll be ready" Douglas said

"Well I better get going I have a friend waiting for me at the movies" Leo said as he heading towards the exit

"Don't forget your training starts at 6:00 sharp" Douglas said

"Got it" Leo said walking out

Bree's POV

_**Well Today's plan to find Leo was a complete fail we didn't even see him at school at all except for**_ _**classes but he ran out to fast for me to see what direction he went in. Will just wait till Dinner time that's when will strike. Until then Adam, Chase and I will watch TV, Do some homework and maybe train .**_

5:25 PM the Movies Janelle's POV

_**Well its 5:25 and no sign of Leo anywhere. I hope he didn't forget about our date tonight. Or maybe he didn't forget and he just doesn't want to hang out with me. I don't blame him from all the times I was mean to him and calling him bad luck why would he want to hang out with such a horrible friend like me. Might as well just go home and just face the fact that Leo doesn't want to be friends anymore. But right then Leo came running up to me all sweaty. **_

"Janelle I am so sorry that I'm" Leo said as he looked at his watch

"Twenty five minutes late" Leo said " I had to run here from my current location which I didn't know was twenty five minutes away from the theater in walking distance so if you want we can.. Leo was cut off by Janelle who gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Leo its ok the only thing that's important is that you still showed up and told me the truth" Janelle said smiling

"Oh ok well do you still want to see that movie?" Leo asked

"Actually we can see if a different time I'm actually hungry for dinner "Janelle said

"Ok where do want to go?" Leo asked

"Applebee's?" Janelle suggested

"Sure why not I hear they have amazing appetizers" Leo said

"I know right there to die for" Janelle said

Leo and Janelle both smiled at each other before holding hands and walking down the street to Applebee's.

**Applebee's Leo's POV**

_**Janelle and I both walked into Applebee's to be greeted by a very perky young lady with brunette hair who showed us to our table. Then after taking 10 minutes to look at the menu I ordered the fiesta Lime Chicken and Janelle ordered the Chicken Freshcado with mozzarella sticks as an appetizer with two Pepsi's. **_

"So Leo how's life been treating you?" Janelle asked

_**Leo wanted say bad because of his bionics but he couldn't expose his secret to Janelle. **_

"Great Life has been good to me" "What about you?"

"Great I mean it would have been better if I wasn't avoiding my best friend"

"Well at least were here about to eat a wonderful meal together as friends" Leo said

"Right, right" Janelle said _**She wanted to be more than just friends with Leo **_

_**Right then Leo didn't feel so good his eyes felt frigid cold in the inside like icicles which could only mean one thing HIS ICE VISION IS ABOUT GLITCH**_

"Excuse me for one sec" Leo said jumping up from the seat and running to the bathroom

Bathroom

_**Luckily when I went to the bathroom no one was in there so when I sneezed my Ice Vision glitches leaving the bathroom sink covered with ice. I tried using Hot Water to melt the Ice but for some reason it was not working. Then another sneeze had arrived which I directed on the floor but then taking one step I slipped and fell on my head. Man did that hurt like a B****. After spending another fifteen minutes in the bathroom I came back to the table with a very unhappy lady waiting for me.**_

Table with Janelle

"Where have you been!?" Janelle asked

"In the bathroom" Leo said

"FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES LEO?!" Janelle asked "You missed the appetizer "

"Sorry I wasn't feeling all that great"

"Ok well at least you're here for our Dinner which is coming right now" Janelle said pointing to the lady with two dinner plates coming in their direction.

"Wow this look delicious" Janelle said

"Yeah it does" Leo said picking up a fork but right at that moment the worst thing happened _**HE THREW UP ALL OVER THEIR DINNER AND ON JANELLE'S NEW OUTFIT. **_

_**Without saying a word Janelle got up and walked right out the restaurant with Leo following right behind her trying to get her attention.**_

"JANELLE WAIT!" Leo yelled but it was no use Janelle kept walking away.

Leo's POV

_**Great Just great now Janelle is mad at me for vomiting over the dinner and her clothes. All thanks to my stupid Bionic chip. Maybe being bionic is not worth it at all. Janelle will probably never talk to me again so instead of trying to reorder my food I just began my journey home from a long day. I pulled out my phone to see what time it was when I seen that Bree and Chase texted me ten times and Adam called seven times. I don't even want to go home because all the questioning I would get from my siblings and after what just happened with Janelle I didn't want to talk to nobody or even face them for that matter. **_

_**When I arrived home everyone was on the couch waiting for my arrival home. WHY CAN'T I CATCH A BREAK TODAY! Now I'm facing Adam, Bree, Chase, Big D and My mom. All of them in one place! GRRRRRR. Do you think it's too late to Geo leap to my room?**_

End of Chapter 3

For Chapter 4 which will consist of

*Family argument

*Leo's second and third training session

*Leo trying to get Janelle to forgive him from dinner.

*Adam, Bree and Chase trying to talk to Leo

*More Glitches

_Reviews are always welcome __ or suggestions on future chapters _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Some Punctuation, Grammar and Spelling will be Incorrect)

_**Previously on Lab Rats….**_

_**When I arrived home everyone was on the couch waiting for my arrival home. WHY CAN'T I CATCH A BREAK TODAY! Now I'm facing Adam, Bree, Chase, Big D and My mom. All of them in one place! GRRRRRR. Do you think it's too late to Geo leap to my room?**_

Leo's POV

Everyone is staring at me funny. My palms and starting to sweat, my body starts to tremble from fear my eyes start to feel Ice cold like they did back at Applebee's with Janelle. Do you guys remember when Douglas said that I had my own version of Spike? (Zayden?) Well I think Zayden is trying to take over my body right about now. However before I could become Zayden the terrifying monster I ran out the front door of the house and didn't stop running till I reached the other side of town. Fortunately for me Bree didn't get up in time to super speed in front of me and take us both back home. Everyone was yelling "LEO WAIT!" Especially Mom and Big D. Now that was way too close to exposing my bionics in front of my family. Fear could be heard in their voices they only want to help me with whatever problem is present. Should I even go back home? No I can't what just happened is where I draw the line. What if Bree caught up to me? Then everything would be over with. No, No, No I can't return home until I figure out a way to fix all of this. Until that happens (which it will probably won't) two Whoopers and an Oreo Shake from Burger King doesn't sound half bad right about now. (_**Since my **_**Dinner**_** at Applebee's didn't go as planned).**_Why is this happening to me? I don't want to be bionic anymore. Every second I feel my self-getting stronger and stronger. This won't end well at all.

10:00 PM

After dinner I decided to stop by Douglas's house from more training and if I could stay there until its ok to tell my family that I'm a Monster.

With 3 knocks on the door Douglas opened up.

"Leo what are you doing here at…" He paused to glace quickly at the wall clock hanging in the front room

"11:00 at night?"

"I came here to ask to see if I could start training earlier"

"Uhh, sure come on in"

I closed the door behind me and locked it and followed Douglas down to the Lab

"So what made you want to Train right now?" He asked me

"Well see here's what happened….."

"I went on my date with Janelle which didn't end well do my bionics almost arriving home everyone was staring at me, that when it almost happened again. My palms were sweaty, body trembling so I did the only thing I could do before blowing the operation, Ran away and that's why I'm here

Douglas stood there for a couple of seconds before saying

"Ok, well I might be able to speed up the process for your chip and for your troubles I will give you one of your hidden abilities"

Leo still was still upset; he hated this whole situation and didn't care about no stupid hidden abilities he justed wanted everything back to normal and why was Douglas being so nice? He threatened to Kill me if the operation is blown. Everything is just so complex surrounding this whole situation.

_**BUUUUZZZZZZ.**_

"One sec" I said to check the message it was from Bree

**Bree: Leo where are you? Were all worried about you? Why did you run out of the house? Please answer back**

I looked at phone frustrated, then put it back in my pocket and return to the lab

"Who was it?" Douglas asked

*Sighs "Oh nothing"

_**3 Hours Later 1:18 AM**_

After Training for three hours straight it's finally over with until later on at around 9:30 AM. This time I was able to practice with all my abilities and my new hidden one I can read people minds and control them from my brain(_**Just to let everyone know that I did not come up with this ability the person who do is**_ _**vampirehunter555) **_Now I can control Janelle's mind and force her to forgive me. Douglas was even nice enough to let me stay in Marcus's old Capsule until I can find a way to tell my family (knowing my Mom she already called the police and everyone is worried sick) but seriously something isn't right with Douglas why is he being so nice? Seems like there's someone else involved on this whole bionic thing.

_***Yawns* **_Well its 1:18 AM better catch some Z's for well todays training. I need at 8 hours of sleep to get that perfect Leo glow. Goodnight thoughts

Davenport Household Chase's POV 9:00 AM

It's now 9:00 AM the following morning and still no sign of Leo. This really starting to freak me out. He could be in real danger mean don't get me wrong Leo and I bicker at times like all siblings do but I still love my brother and I don't want anything bad to happen to him. Ever since the Robot throw down it seems that our brotherly relationship has grown stronger and I can't let it go down the drain just like that. (Tasha did call the police last night and told them what happened and now they're involved for the search. After Breakfast Adam Bree and I are going to search around town to try to find him and ask what his deal is. I just hope were not too late.

1:00 PM Leo's POV

After another exhausting training I decided to go take a long nice walk around Mission Creek just clear my mind and think about this whole situation. _**What am I going to do? Going home would be a very bad Idea too many questions and everyone all in my face. Douglas did tell me that if I run into Adam Bree and Chase and I can't hold my bionics from glitching then he will activate the Triton app and go on ahead with the plan. What fun now it's getting closer and closer to game time. But I did find out that someone else is involved because I overhead Douglas talking on the phone this morning to someone named Victor Krane he was telling him that everything is almost ready to go and to stop by later on this evening for run though of my bionics. Or something similar to that. Last night around 3:00 AM my stomach woke me up with incredible pain felt like someone squeezed it and then tied it into a million knots. The bionic chip is at 95% completion which is surprising since he said three weeks and its only been 3-4 days. I approached the street of my house and stare at it. Heart beating at 500 beats per second, trembling body and sweat LOTS OF IT. Then my nightmare began a familiar voice yelled "THERE HE IS!" Sounded like Bree. Do I dare turn around. I did and all I seen was Adam Bree and Chase running towards me . **_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of the lungs and lunged towards the front door of my house and SLAMMED IT SHUT LOCKED IT AND RAN ALL THE WAY TO MY ROOM.**_

"Smart Leo go into your house the place you're trying to avoid" I thought to myself.

Adam must have used his super strength to bust down the door. Oh great

"Where did he go?" Adam asked

"What about is room?" Chase suggested

"good idea" Bree said

Then footsteps could be heard from the second floor

I ran for my life down the second floor hallway to my bedroom fiddling with the lock for a couple of seconds got me caught in the web of my siblings.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed trying to get lose from Adams grip but he had me locked

"Leo what's wrong we don't want to hurt you it's your lovable Bionic Siblings" Adam said softly with a smile followed by smiles from Bree and Chase. If they were going to talk to him then they needed to make sure he wasn't all tensed up and that's he's safe.

Leo's POV

After Hearing the word Bionic just made me freak out even more.

" I said get away" with that I was able to break free from Adams grip and ran towards the stairs followed by my siblings chasing after me. I need to get out of this house before it's too latteeeee... I then fell down the flight of stairs and landed down at the bottom by the couch. Darkness took over from there now this where everything goes bad.

_**1 Hour Later**_

_**"**_Guys he starting to wake up" Bree said to Adam and Chase who then came over towards me

"What the..." I was tied down to a Chair in the middle of our living room

"What is going on? Un tie me RIGHT NOW!"

"Will un tie you if you tell us what's going on?" Bree said

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh don't play Dumb Leo" Chase said "Ever since that fight you had with Mr. Davenport you been distant towards us why? Do you hate us or something?

**Oh no I feel My Zadyen and my triton App might be approaching soon Oh NO !**

"LEO!"

"No I don't hate you guys NOW UN TIE ME!"

"Leo were your siblings we can help you with what's bothering you" Adam said

"FOR THE LAST TIME THERES NOTHING WRONG NOW UN TIE ME!" I was getting louder every time I talked Oh no it's getting closer

"Leo please we want to help" Bree said softly

That was it my triton app was activated and Zayden had now taken over my body. Instead my eyes turning green they were all black like some insects eyes

Zayden (_**Deeper Voice) **_"I** said UN TIE ME!" **

**Zayden then broke free of the ropes and jumped to his feet and faced the worried looks on his siblings well Leo's siblings **

"Leo..." Bree said "Why are eyes all black?" She was now terrified and decided to hide behind her brothers.

Zayden then picked up the chair Leo was sitting in and threw in the air and use Leo's ice vision and froze it and used his molecular kinesis to aim it at Adam Bree Chase. Which almost hit them

The three stood shocked about what just happened

"Leo..." Chase said softly

"Surprise I'm Bionic"

_**Well Leo's Bionic Secret is out which can only mean one thing….. Yep it's time for the Bionic War to begin next chapter. I added one extra thing to the plot of this story but I won't tell you. You'll have to find out in the future chapters. Chapter probably won't be up until next week Tuesday August 5**__**th**__** or Wednesday August 6**__**th**__**. Just depends on how busy I am or maybe sooner who knows. **_

_**Till Next Time **_

_**Darrylnewman99**_

_**Reviews are always welcome and suggestions **_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long on this Chapter hopefully Chapter 6 will be poster earlier than previous chapters and grammar and spelling mistakes

Enjoy

_**Previously on Lab Rats **_

Zayden then broke free of the ropes and jumped to his feet and faced the worried looks on his siblings well Leo's siblings

"Leo..." Bree said "Why are eyes all black?" She was now terrified and decided to hide behind her brothers.

Zayden then picked up the chair Leo was sitting in and threw in the air and use Leo's ice vision and froze it and used his molecular kinesis to aim it at Adam Bree Chase. Which almost hit them

The three stood shocked about what just happened

"Leo..." Chase said softly

"Surprise I'm Bionic"

Zayden's/Leo's POV

I have just confirmed my Bionic Secret with Leo's siblings and now they look more terrified than ever now it's time to destroy them all.

"OMG Leo your bionic?" Chase asked

"That is correct Chase" Zayden said

"And why is your voice all deep and your eyes are all black?" Bree asked

"Oh my apologies I forgot to tell you that I'm Leo Commando App Zayden a terrifying monster person who isn't afraid of anything"

The Three Lab rats exchanged looks at each other

"And the eyes?" Bree said pointing to them

"That's all part of the triton app installed on my bionic chip" "Now my first order of business is to destroy all of you!"

Zayden used his Pryokensis/Fireballs and aimed the forms of fire right at Adam Bree and Chase which made them go flying across the room and landed flat on their faces.

Bree's POV

Ok what is going on? Leo just shot us with a fireball and said he was going to destroy us like what the hell? Adam, Chase and I get back up from our positions and get into a fighting stance ready to battle. I tried to reason with Leo telling him that this isn't the person he is and to stop before someone actually gets hurt. He approached me and punched me right in the gut and threw me against the wall. I groaned in Pain trying to get back up but it didn't work.

"BREE!" Adam and Chase yelled

Adam came over to my side and was helping me up while Chase fought with Leo.

Chase's POV

Leo has gotten out of control he hits with a fireball and then punches Bree in the stomach. That's where I draw the line

"That's it Leo you're going down!"

"BRING IT NERD!" he yelled

With Full speed I charged towards Leo knocking him down to the ground. Were now going head to head fist fighting. I did gain control but he overpowered me and pinned me down. But not for long because I kicked him right in the face making him fall to the ground holding his bloody nose. He wipes it and says

"YOUR DEAD PUNK!"

We were once again on the ground fighting like little kids but worse.

"ADAM HELP!" I Yelled

Adam's POV

I See Zayden and Chase fighting on the floor and Chase yelling for me to help him. Bree was still a little sore from getting hit in the stomach so I told her to stay far away and Let me and Chase handle the beast. She nodded her head in agreement and took cover under the counter in the kitchen. I grabbed Zayden off of chase and threw him into the door, surprisingly it didn't break . But Zayden just gets right back up and is in a fighting stance.

Chase's POV

So it's now Adam and Me VS Zayden. Zayden activated his Electrokenesis aka lightning fingers and was about strike I then moved in front of Adam and activated my force field around us. But I don't know how long it's going to last Leo's to powerful.

"Leo stop you're hurting them" Bree yelled from the kitchen "This isn't who you are"

"Yes Leo remember when you found us in the Lab? Or first day of school together? Or when Davenport You and I built that Zip Line inside the house and we had such a great time?"

Zayden's eyes were starting to let up but not enough to break the Triton App

"Yeah and remember when you and I built that Robot for the Robot throw down and we destroyed Davenport's Predaraptor? , or the time Adam and I tried to scare you with a Cyborg Shark and then it gained artificial intelligence and we were trapped in the house?.

"Oh that reminds me I have a picture…..See!

Chase then held his phone in front of the force field to project the picture of Him Leo, Adam and Janelle after the whole shark incident. His eyes were starting to turn back to its normal color but still black.

"Chase is that you?" Zayden said

"It's me Leo your loving Big Brother please don't do this" Chase said calmly

Leo's/Zayden's POV

I'm trying so hard to break free of this Triton app but every time I get to close Douglas ups the power and says "Don't listen to him, don't listen to any of them, they hate you and don't give a crap about your well-being.

"Sorry Chase but I have to obey my master" Zayden said as finally broke through Chase's force field. Electrocuting him and Adam which made them pass out from all the high level of electricity currents flowing though their bodies.

Bree's POV

OMG Leo just killed Adam and Chase, Hot tears roll down my face as I look at my brothers limp bodies just lying there on the cold floor. Catching eye with Zayden and I then run towards the stairs to the lab with my super speed, But I would have never guessed that Leo could Geoleap so he beat me there.

"Going somewhere cupcake?" He asked me

"Oh no…..hey look over there!" I yelled as Zayden turned around to see what I was talking about but when he noticed that nothing was there It was too late. Well not actually too late when I approached the living room again Mr. Davenport and Tasha were walking in and took notice of Adam and Chase's bodies.

"Bree what happened?" Davenport asked in a panic

"I-tttttttt w-a-a-a-s ….." I kept stuttering and shaking uncontrollably

'IT WAS WHO?!" Davenport yelled making me flinch backwards

"It was Leo" I finally mumbled out

"Leo?" both of my parents said in unison

"That's right Big D"

Leo them emerged for the lab stairs and approaching us

"Leo what did you do? Tasha sked

"Oh Mother I simply put Adam and Chase down for an everlasting nap" Zayden said pointing to Adam and Chase

"Leo HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU JUST KILLED YOUR BROTHERS, DON'T YOU REALISE THAT YOU CAN GO TO PRISON FOR MURDER?!" Davenport Yelled

I have never seen Mr. Davenport this upset not even when I destroyed my bionic chip he still wasn't as mad as he was just a second ago.

Tasha was now in tears, she couldn't believe her own son would kill someone especially family

"Oh Big D you failed to realize that you three will be long gone before you can even reach the phone!" Zayden yelled

"As matter of fact let's start with you!" Zayden yelled picking up Davenport with his Molecular Kinesis and chocking him by the neck

"Y—ooo-uuuu-rrrr –B-iiiii-nnno-ic?" Davenport screeched

"Duh" Zayden said

This can't be happening why is he doing this to us?

"Leo stop" I said grabbing ahold of his wrist but he just kicked me in the face.

I groaned in Pain and Blood smearing all over my hand

"Bree!" Tasha yelled going over to Bree side but Zayden grabbed ahold of Tasha before she could reach her

"You're not going anywhere" Zayden yelled lifting Tasha in the air and chocking her with his free hand

"Oh lookie hear I can kill two birds with one stone!"

Zayden then threw Davenport and Tasha to the other side of the room and used his Fireballs to aim at them. Making them fall to the ground after being hit.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled in fear

"And now it's time to finish you off Cupcake!"

Zayden used his Electrokensis and Electrocuted Bree making her pass out.

Zayden's POV

I did it I finally got rid of Leo's Family, Mission Accomplished.

"Nice Job Leo you have made me so proud, no I think it's time to disengage

_**Triton App Disengaged **_

Leo's POV

What just happened I saw the words _**Triton App Disengaged **_move across my eyes… oh no please don't tell me

I then turned around to see my family lying dead on the living room floor.

"No, No, No this can't be happening!" I yelled running over to every person

"Big D! Mom!, Adam!,Bree!,Chase!" "No please you can't be dead you can't be…..NO PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I Yelled

There was hot tears rolling down my cheeks what have I done? I just killed my family no please let this is a dream….

"I'm so sorry" I calmly said with tears still coming out my eyes "I'm so sorry Please wake up"

Nobody bodies were moving which meant they weren't going to wake up.

I curled up into a ball and started sobbing until I heard someone trying to unlock the front door so in a Panic and Geoleaped out of the house. Five government agents entered the house and was looking for me (I was looking from the outside window and overheard their conversation

"Where did he go?" One man said

"How should I know you're the one who was supposed to be watching!" a lady yelled

"Doesn't matter we know what he looks like and his name. Don't worry the bionic subject will be acquired Mr. Dooley won't even leave the city because I want road blocks on every street in this town! No one can leave or enter until he's captured and put behind bars for good! Now get to work!"

"Yes Sir" They all said leaving the house not even paying attention to the bodies on the floor.

"OMG there going to put me behind bars for Life I have to get out of Mission Creek and start a new life under a new name and complete new look. It wouldn't be the best life but the police would never find me.

"Well here goes the start of my life" I said as tears were forming from my eyes again

"I knew things would get bad before better"

"Goodbye Family love you all"

With that I geoleaped away from my house never to return back to Mission Creek ever again.

The End of Chapter 5

_**Now Leo has killed his Family and must escape from Mission Creek before the F.B.I find him and sentence him to life in Prison. What will happen next? **_

_**Find out in Chapter 6 **_

_**Reviews are always welcome. **_

_**Till Next Time,**_

_**Darrylnewman99**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Previously on Lab Rats…..**_

_**Well here goes the start of my life" I said as tears were forming from my eyes again**_

"_**I knew things would get bad before better"**_

"_**Goodbye Family love you all" **_

_**With that I geoleaped away from my house never to return back to Mission Creek ever again. **_

No One's POV

It has been now thirty minutes since the whole Triton App incident and everyone was starting to wake up. Confused a little yet in severe pain.

"Ugh what happened?" Bree said rubbing her head

Everyone then exchanged looks and then came to a conclusion

"LEO!"

"We have to find him before something bad happens" Davenport said

Chase then turned on the TV and the news was on and Leo was the top Story

"Too Late" Chase said

Everyone then gathered around the T.V and took notice of the newscast

_**Newscaster Announcement **_

We have just got word from the F.B.I saying there is a Bionic Supervillan Living among us, fifteen year old Leo Dooley of Mission Creek. If you have any information regarding Mr. Dooley location contact the Mission Creek Police Department and F.B.I, Do not try to fight him he considered Armed and Dangerous and could kill anyone in his path to take over the world.

Chase then turned off the TV

"Guys we have to find Leo before the Police or anyone in this town does!" Chase said

"But how?" Adam asked

"Maybe Leo has a G.P.S Locator on his chip" Davenport said

"But you didn't create his chip so how are you going to track it?" Bree said

"Well I might know who's responsible for this" Davenport said

Then everyone exchanged looks and put the last pieces of the puzzle together

"DOUGLAS!"

"We need to find out where he's hiding out" Davenport said "Adam, Bree, Chase come to the lab with me and Tasha keep watching the news and tell us if anything changes"

"On it" Tasha said

With that the four headed down to the lab to find Douglas hideout while Tasha kept watching the news story about her baby being a Bionic Super villain, But Tasha still knew deep inside that Leo would never intently hurt anyone.

Leo's POV

I found myself in the streets of New York City at around 6:15. Since the F.B.I is on my tail then there's probably a big News story all over the world about me being a Bionic Supervillain. As I walked down Broadway there was a big digital bulletin with a picture of me and wanted under with captions saying ARMED AND DANGEROUS. Everyone started staring and one Girl Yelled "IT'S THE BIONIC SUPER VILLIAN DON'T HURT ME!" And then ran away screaming in terror, followed by more people and I don't blame them Douglas turned me into a terrifying Monster. Then I heard Police Sirens in my direction so I Geoleaped away to an abandoned factory on the other side of town where the crime rate was well you know "not good". But it's better than getting caught by the police and locked up in Prison and I'm far away from my family so I can never hurt them again. If they survived I just hoped they don't hate my guts. Life is not good.

No One's POV

Around the same time Leo had arrived at the Abandoned Warehouse. Davenport and the Lab Rats were currently inside Douglas's Lair looking for clues until he and Victor Krane did a surprise attack on the four.

"Looking for something Donnie?" Douglas asked

They all turned around and was facing Douglas (Krane comes in later)

"Douglas where's Leo!?" Davenport yelled

"I don't know probably being prosecuted as we speak or hiding out away from the F.B.I"

"How could you do that Douglas? Leo did nothing to you and yet now he's being hunted down by the F.B.I all because of you!" Chase yelled

"You see Chase since Donnie didn't hand you guys over to me I just decided to use Leo instead, simple as that" Douglas stated

"Yeah well you're not getting away with this" Bree said

"I beg to differ Princess….KRANE! COME SAY HI TO THE KIDS" Douglas yelled

Within a few seconds Krane geoleaped into the room and without Warning knocked out the four with Electorkensis. Then they dragged the bodies into this Dungeon like cell and handcuffed them and put a Bionic signal interrupter barrier over the room so they couldn't escape.

"Everything is going according to Plan" Krane said before Evil Laughing followed by Douglas. "No one can stop us now!"

_**2 Weeks Later**_

It has now been two weeks since Leo's secret was exposed to the world and now the F.B.I stop looking for him and now were looking for Adam, Bree, Chase and Davenport who were still kept captive in Douglas Dungeon. Tasha was the one who was probably effected a lot, her family has gone missing and didn't know where they gone. But today is the day Tasha would see her beloved family once more.

Leo's POV

Today marks two weeks I've been hiding at this Gross warehouse and today is the day where I would get my revenge on Douglas and after that find out some way to erase this whole thing for happening.

-TIME SKIP 3 HOURS LATER

Three Hours later I found myself back at the place where it all began and now it must come to an end. After searching for a good ten minutes I couldn't find Douglas so I decided to just give up and head back to New York until I heard some familiar voices coming from a room down the hall. I went to investigative and found Adam, Bree, Chase and Mr. Davenport chained up with Pale faces and looks like they lost a few pounds. The only thing I wanted to do is cry tears of joy knowing that they were alive with such a relief yet still furious at Douglas and I for letting it get to this point have to fix what is broken.

"Guys! YOUR ALIVE!" I said before running up to them and hugging them tightly

"Leo thank goodness you're alright what happened?" Davenport asked

"I'll explain later" Leo said uniting his family "Come let's get out of here"

But right then Douglas was in front of them

"Hello Leo going somewhere?" Douglas said

"Yes I'm taking my family away from this horrible place! "Leo yelled

"Yeah here's the thing I can't you do that" Douglas said

"Oh really? And who is going to stop me?" Leo said pushing though Douglas

Then Krane geoleaped into the room

"That would be me" Krane said

"Okay then Krane Lets dance!" Leo said

10 Minutes Later

Leo and Krane had been fighting for ten minutes when finally Leo knock him down to the ground and was about to finish him until a group of police men had surrounded him. (Douglas had them called and they watched every minute of the fight.) Leo geoleaped from the police and was in front of his family. Krane had them tricked to think he was on their side and Leo was the evil one.

"If you don't come forward and surrender were going to have to take you down and so will your family!" A police offer threatened

This made Leo furious and finally he snapped, when they seen that Leo was not going to surrender they moved in and attack but Leo surrounded him and his family with force field and then sent if flying towards the police men and transferred into Zayden

"YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY FAMILY!" Zayden yelled sending the force field ball towards the police causing them to pass out.

_**Commando App Disengaged**_- Flashed in front of Leo eyes

"Oh my gosh not again" Leo said "I'm going to be in more trouble than ever and I dragged my whole family into this mess, "Now what?"

"We run!" Davenport said

"Or I could geo leap us out of here" Leo suggested

"That works too" Bree said

"Okay everyone grab on" Leo said and with that the five geo leaped away

End of Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys sorry for the long wait on this chapter it's just my schedule has been very hectic now that things have calmed down I will be able to write chapters faster. Again Reviews are always welcome. **_

_**Till next time**_

_**Darrylnewman99**_


End file.
